Dreams
by Fezzes64
Summary: In the complicated labryinth of my mind lies a tomb full of stories long forgotten and ancient to humanity...Anything is possible, from books I read, games I play, and total cross-over chapters from 'Or' itself! Join the adventures of Mario, Link from LoZ, Will Henry from 'The Monstrumologist', Madz, my own character, The Doctor, and characters even I have a hard time representing!
1. Chapter 1: Mario teased in worse ways

Dreams

Almost everyone in the smash mansion was gathered in the ball room, where Master Hand was holding a party. Mario was the center of attention, since he had won the Smash tournament for the third time. Despite the fact he had never really lost, no one seemed to tire of his constant victories.

Mario was in his room at that moment, with his roommates, Marth, Link, and Sonic. He had faced a deep disappointment yesterday and refused to tell anyone. He didn't even plan on going to his own party, and as his loyal(**And sometimes very teasing and silly**) friends, Marth, Link, and Sonic stayed with him.

"Mario," Marth started gently. "You have to tell us what's wrong. Otherwise, we can't help you."

Mario shifted in his chair.

"I don't _need_ help. That's just the thing. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. Don't stay here and try to do something you can't." He said.

"Hey, if this is about the ladies', then you shouldn't be upset." Link said, spinning in circles. "Zelda always snapped at me for stupid things like stepping on flowers, and all I said was 'Well, excuuuse me, princess!'"

Sonic continued dashing around the room.

"Do you think it's about Peach?" He muttered to Marth.

"Highly doubtful. He's never really been upset about that sort of thing. He has a high tolerance." Marth whispered back.

"I can hear you." Mario said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Why are you so MAD? You're never like this; you're normally quiet, shy-ish, and you hardly ever disagree with us," Link said, falling over since he was dizzy.

Marth sighed.

"Mario, please come with us. You can sit in the corner if you like." Marth stood up now from Mario's bed.

"No."

"We'll drive Samus out of there," Sonic chimed, remembering how much Samus loved to tease Mario.

"No."

"We'll make Ike dress up as a Ballerina!"

"No."

"Mario, c'mon, we'll tell Peach how much you like her,"

"NO."

Marth looked at Sonic, and gave him the 'Go' signal. Sonic immediately raced out the door.

Mario stood up as Link poked him, and moved to the window, facing outside at the green grass and blue skies.

Sonic opened the door again, and a familiar voice sneered.

"Ohhh, looks like we have a chubby chicken, boys." Samus said.

Mario's eyes widened and he stood up, facing the four.

"W-what-"

Samus bounded to Mario and suddenly stole his hat, making Mario jump.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Mario yelled, lunging for his hat.

Samus pulled it away and waved it teasingly.

"Not unless you go to the par-ty," she sang.

"No. Give. It. Back."

"Not a chance, squirt."

"Don't call me 'squirt'!" Mario yelled, jumping at Samus.

Samus easily darted to the door, and waved at Mario, putting his hat on her head.

"Fine!" Mario barked. "I'll go!"

"That's more like it," Samus said, marching off with Mario's hat.

The four roommates followed her to the ballroom where the party was in full-swing. Captain Falcon was doing the Disco on the floor, while Roy was doing a decent karaoke on stage, and everyone else was either dancing or eating.

Samus still didn't give Mario his hat, and joined a few of her friends, leaving Mario alone since Marth joined Roy, while Sonic and Link played pranks on everyone.

Mario silently went to his own corner, lurking in the shadows unnoticed by most. There was one who actually realized where he was going.

"Mario!" Zelda called, causing him to stop.

Turning, he nodded to her once before freezing. He spotted _her_.

Zelda frowned at him as he went pale and slowly backed away as _she _came towards him.

"I-I'm s-sorry Zelda, b-but I have t-to-" Mario started, but just stopped and ran off instead of finishing.

He hardly heard Zelda and _her _call his name; he was too fixed on trying to escape. Just as he spotted the door, he ran right into Ike, who was waving his sword around dangerously, and got a neat slash to the stomach. Mario doubled over, clutching his wound, and just as quickly as it had happened, everything else around him stopped, the music, the dancing, and suddenly everyone surrounded him.

"Is he okay?!" someone shouted.

"Someone get him to the hospital wing!"

"Where'd he get hurt?!"

Mario felt something like a hand pushing against his head, but realized it was just the wooziness of too much blood-loss. Then, he fell to the ground, his gloved hands red, and slowly, he closed his eyes, and everything went black.

Mario awoke to the sound of people, and jumped when he realized _she _was above him. _She _took his hand, a fake gesture of friendliness. Mario pulled his hand away and sat up, gazing at everyone else, his roommates, _her _roommates, and a few others.

"Mario, are you all right?" Peach asked, seeming to give a fake expression of concern.

He couldn't reply, as he was too utterly surprised, and somewhat choked up. All he could do was scoot further away.

Peach gave what seemed was a smirk, and patted his bare chest, making him realize his shirt had been taken off to make room for bandaging.

"P-princess!" He managed to protest, pushing her hand away.

Peach gave him a 'What's-your-problem?' look, and took a step backwards.

"I'll tell Marth you're awake," she said, and walked off.

Marth soon came up, and with his blue hair nearly covering his eyes, he leaned over Mario's bed and gave him a look of pure concern.

"Mario! Are you okay? Do you want to get up? Do you need anything-"

"I need my shirt," Mario said, coping with the tightness in his throat.

Marth nodded, and handed him his familiar red shirt and hat, giving him a look that seemed to ask 'Do you want to be left alone?'.

He nodded and started slipping on his shirt just as everyone left. Topping off his head with his hat, he stood up from the hospital bed and opened the door, eager to get back to his room.

* * *

Peach wandered down the halls, hoping to run into someone. Preferably Mario, since she had a new plan for him. She wanted to see that adorable expression of his, when he blushed deeply, and his eyes were widened somewhat. She liked that expression; it only brought her giggles. The thought never occurred to her that maybe, just maybe she was overdoing it. Scaring him. Making him think the wrong way.

As she wandered down the halls, a bounce to her step, she looked around until she finally spotted Link, who was snickering about something.

"Hello, Link!" she said merrily, waving.

Link gave a small laugh and waved back.

"What are you laughing at?"

Link giggled again.

"N-nothing, Peach, it's just that I tapped Mario's shoulder, and he jumped so high, he came off the ground and made a sound like a puppy," Link said, his laughing getting slightly louder.

This caused Peach to giggle too.

"Do you know where he went?" She asked.

Link chuckled and said "He's probably sulking on the roof or something,"

Peach frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"He's been like that all day, upset about something, and he won't tell anyone..."

"Hm. I was planning on perturbing him anyway…I'll go talk to him."

"Tell him there were boos in his drawer!" Link laughed.

"I will!" Peach replied, smiling.

* * *

Mario leaned on the chimney, closing his eyes and trying to hold back tears. He knew he was just acting like a big baby, but he had far too many memories of being teased like this, and in worse ways.

Finally, a couple of tears fell, and he blushed slightly. If anyone was watching Mario without him knowing, they had a rare sight. He didn't really remember the last time he cried; it was so long ago, so vague to his memory, so hard to recall.

Just as he thought he was alone, he heard footsteps.

"Mario?" A female voice asked.

Turning around just for a second, accidently revealing his tear-stained face, he took a step backwards, and started running just as Peach called his name again.

Without even realizing where he was going, he ran right into Pit, who steadied him.

"Hey, Mario, what are you running from?" he asked as Peach reached them.

"Mario, Link said he saw Boos in your drawer," she said, causing Mario to go pale again.

Pushing Pit out of the way, he ran right to the edge of the roof and jumped all eight stories down. Landing gracefully as he usually did, he stopped just long enough to hear "Mario, are you crazy?! You-"before he continued running. She yelled at him, she scared him, she embarrassed him, what happened to the Peach he knew? The Peach who he could always talk to, the Peach who always understood, the Peach who never failed to be kind, the Peach…Who…he had liked.

As he ran back indoors, it started raining, so by the time he entered, he was soaking wet. Staggering slightly, he fell into the wall, then slowly pushed off, catching his balance. With water dripping and forming a wet path that followed him, he eventually made it to his room. He opened the door and literally fell on his face inside, hardly realizing what was happening, just as Marth and Sonic looked up.

"Mario!" They shouted at the same time, rushing over and helping him up.

He gave a soft moan and closed his eyes, making another tear fall. As Marth and Sonic tried to dry him off with towels, he hung his head and allowed them to lead him to his bed.

"Mario, you should take a nap, or something," Marth said.

Not even bothering to open his eyes, he just shook his head.

"No, I don't need to."

"Dude, at least go to bed. It's eight-o-clock already," Sonic insisted as Link burst in the room.

Mario opened his eyes and narrowed them in a mean stare at him, as Link looked at him in bewilderment.

"M-Mario?! What happened!?"

He could only manage to let out a deep breath.

Marth forced Mario into a lying position on the bed.

"Mario, you should really get some sleep. You're stressed, you're tired, you're angry, just go to sleep or something."

Mario pushed Marth's hands away and sat up again, wanting to go to his drawer to get dry clothes, but after what Peach claimed Link said, he was kind of scared to.

"Link, was it true?" he asked.

"Was what true?"

"You told the Princess there were boos in my drawer."

"No! Why would that be true?"

Lowering his eyebrows in anger and embarrassment, Mario stood up, grabbed some dry clothes, and went to shower off.

* * *

"So, do you know what made him so…Scared?" Peach asked Zelda, who shook her head.

"No…He froze up when he looked over my shoulder, and just…Took off…" She said, her face flooding with regret. "I could've done more…"

"Ah, relax, he's probably over it," Samus said to Zelda. "Although before the party he was distressed about something. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was upset about you, Peach."

Peach frowned.

"Why me?"

"Peach, you're starting to be oblivious to the others around you. At least _think_, and maybe you'll come up with something," Zelda complained.

Peach sighed.

"I wanted to see how ruffled I could get him yesterday…He has such a cute expression when he's agitated…Maybe when I told him to go play with ducks, and he just went away, he started to get afraid of me…"

Zelda looked at her in disbelief.

"What else did you do to him yesterday?!"

"Well, I asked if he wanted to see Samus's new swim suit, and when we were doing that dance yesterday, where the guy was supposed to pick you up, I told him to put me down since he was making me uncomfortable, then I told him Jigglypuff had a crush on him…" Peach said with a thoughtful expression.

Zelda was outraged.

"Peach! You KNOW Mario hates that! He even told me he thought you were the kindest person he knew! Don't you remember he told us that Pauline always did that sort of thing to him?!" she shouted.

Peach frowned for a minute, then remembered.

"Y-you're right…And I did all this in front of lots of people…He's probably scared to death by seeing me!" Peach said, the realization hitting her like a brick. "How could I be so stupid?!"

Zelda stood up.

"Peach, c'mon, let's go see him so you can apologize."

Peach followed Zelda to the room right above theirs, and Zelda knocked.

There were a few shouts, then hushes, a small argument then finally footsteps to the door.

Sonic opened the door, and looked at both of the girls. Pointing at Peach, he frowned.

"You…Peach, you can't come in here. Zelda, you're okay."

"W-what?! Why?!"

Sonic scowled at her.

"We got Mario to tell us what was wrong."

"She came to apologize," Zelda said calmly.

"Well…That's the thing…Just…Gah…He's…Asleep…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Peach looked at Zelda with a determined expression.

"You go in, and tell me what's wrong. I'll wait out here." She said.

Sonic nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, letting Zelda in.

Peach waited quietly, ready to hear what anyone had to say. Soon, she heard soft voices through the door.

* * *

"Mario?" Zelda asked softly.

"He's asleep," Marth whispered.

Zelda looked at Mario sympathetically, and just watched. Mario's back was turned to all of them in the bed, so he was just facing the wall. He wasn't asleep yet, but no one else knew he was about to doze off.

"I know he faced a lot more than usual," he heard Zelda say.

"Yes. Peach must've taken him by surprise. Do you know what her motives were?" Marth asked, still speaking softly.

"She said something about…Wanting to see how flustered she could get him, and only now does she realize how far she's taken it. She's probably punishing herself now, thinking of how much of an awful friend she was." Zelda replied quietly.

After Mario heard that, he tried to sit up, but he was simply too tired, and strained, as Marth would say. He felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier until finally, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Peach had went back to her room after Zelda commented on Mario's sleeping form, and had sat there alone for a while with Samus, sipping tea and listening to the silence that rang. After a while, Peach and Samus started playing chess, even though it was long dark out. In the middle of the game, when she had started to say "Check", there was a knock on the door, surprising her because of the late hour.

She slowly opened the door to reveal Marth and Zelda, who motioned for her to come.

"You can see Mario now," Marth explained, glancing at her questioning look.

Peach immediately brightened at this, and walked at a more rapid pace than usual until she arrived in front of the door. She expected Marth to go in with her, but instead he just opened it and gestured for her to go through. As she stepped inside, Marth and Zelda gave a nod, and closed the door, leaving her alone in the room. She had no idea where Link and Sonic were, but they weren't in the room.

Looking around, she finally found the bed where Mario slept. Tiptoeing over silently, remembering she was wearing her socks, she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Mario was on his side facing her, and not the dark corner she had heard Marth say he was facing. He must have rolled over in his sleep, since there was no chance he was awake. His deep breathing, his relaxed posture, and his tranquil expression all made Peach just want to hug him. The fingers on his right hand were curled slightly near his face, and his other hand was resting on his chest, a more feminine position in Peach's opinion, but no matter. He was still cute however you looked at him.

Peach slowly moved her own hand to his chestnut-brown hair, and stroked it gingerly as to not wake him up.

"I'm so sorry, Mario…" she murmured, caressing his cheek.

Then she remembered the wound he had received earlier that morning, and pulling down the covers just slightly, she drew his shirt up and checked the bandaging. Relieved it was still alright, she ran a finger down his smooth chest while holding his hand. She could feel the tightness in his stomach, proof that he had been crying. She couldn't be sure when she saw him on the roof. Just barely brushing her fingers over the muscles in his stomach, she only now remembered how strong he was. Holding her hand over his heart, she felt the strong beat of his core.

He stirred slightly at this, and she pulled away slowly as to not disturb him any further, tugging his shirt back down and resorting to just playing with his hair. She thought further on how much she was bothering him, and wondered why he hadn't said anything. He never had; just dealing with all the pressure everyone put on him.

This nearly brought Peach to tears. If he was so strong, why couldn't he find the strength to speak? It was probably her own fault; he'd only ever been kind to her, and now she repaid him by teasing him. She searched through all her memories, when he had protected her from Bowser, how he refused to call her 'Peach', he only seemed to make room for her, not even any for himself. Sure, she had comforted him when he needed it, but that wasn't anything compared to what he had done for her. How did she expect for Mario to want her as a friend again?

Peach slowly closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall. He probably hated her now. If he didn't, she would be trapped to ask if he would forgive her, or to insist she didn't deserve him as a friend.

Mario suddenly said something faint, so soft, she could hardly tell he had opened his mouth.

Leaning over and kissing him gently on the forehead, she let his fingers fall back on the bed and she left, closing the door silently in fear of waking him up. As soon as she was sure he was still asleep, she quietly padded down the hall, to the stairs, and into her room.

* * *

Mario slowly opened his eyes, letting the sun filter in to his vision. Marth sat in the chair that had been placed next to his bed, and he was studying something next to Mario's face. Sitting up, Mario realized how late he'd been sleeping.

"How come you didn't wake me up earlier?" Mario muttered, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"You deserved your rest." Marth replied, rubbing something on the bed.

Peering down to see what it was, Mario realized it was a wet spot, a little circle of something.

"You didn't wet the bed did you?" Link said on Mario's other side.

Link only received Marth's glare.

Mario sighed and stood up, searching his drawer for his clothes. Once he found a black and white version of his usual attire, he went to the bathroom to get changed.

As soon as he came out, Sonic gestured to a spot at the table where Mario's breakfast was waiting.

"Sonic? You don't normally make breakfast…" Mario said curiously.

"Yeah, I know you and Marth like to do it, but I thought I'd try," Sonic said, shrugging.

Mario gave an impressed nod and sat down, eating a little more quickly than usual.

"So…What happened last night?" Sonic asked.

"You weren't there?" Mario asked.

"Uh, no, Marth told Link and I to spend the night with someone else."

"Who?"

"We went with Ike, Luigi, and Pit's group."

"Ah."

"But seriously, what happened?"

"All I know is that you let Zelda in, and she talked with Marth. I don't know what happened after that."

"Is there a battle today?"

"I think there's a team battle today, but I could be wrong."

Mario finished eating and stood up.

"I'm going out to the courtyard!" he called, racing out the door.

Sonic nodded and slipped on shades, making Mario roll his eyes as he dashed through the halls. Running always made him feel good; the speed, the freedom, he had become the second fastest runner when he first came. Sonic just was unbeatable.

Mario burst into the free air on the balcony from the fifth floor and landed on the ground, not even stopping, just running. He finally slowed down at his favorite tree; an old oak that towered above the eight-story mansion. Mario looked up at it a minute before sitting down, letting the morning sun warm his back. After a while, he decided to lay down, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze.

* * *

"Zelda, who's battling today?" Peach asked, slipping on her gloves.

"I think it'll be Samus against Mario, then whoever wins that will go against Marth, then the winner brawls Falco." Zelda replied, opening the door.

"I don't see any point in these extra brawls. Mario already won the tournament; why keep fighting?" Peach was serious.

"I think it's to see if the winner is arrogant enough to let up and lose," Zelda said. "Although Mario's never lost a brawl, has he?"

"No, he hasn't…"

"Well, let's go to the stadium. Mario might be there. Link said he would be there preparing the stage with Pikachu."

"Okay."

Peach stood up and followed Zelda out the door, walking past a few people, and moving to her spot next to Samus in the audience area. Link was testing the area for the battles, while Pikachu was nowhere in sight. Although Mario and Lucas were.

Lucas was doing something with his PK powers, and Mario stood behind him, steadying the boy while he did his attacks.

Peach wondered to herself when Mario got here; surely he would've been out in the courtyard like usual in the mornings. She soon shrugged it off and watched Mario show Lucas some defense techniques.

"Ladies, Hylians', Hedgehogs, Dreamlanders', spies, Pokémon, Mushroom Kingdom residents, Star Fox-ers, Bounty hunters', and gentlemen! We have our final battles of the smash season, our first starting with Samus Aran, our mighty female warrior, versus Mario, the three-time smash champ who's never lost one battle! Will Samus change this? Let's find out!" Master Hand said from the stage.

Mario patted Lucas on the back, said some encouraging words, and let him walk off as he took position on the stage. Samus jumped from her seat, donning her metal suit and landing at her spot.

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Master Hand shouted, flying off the stage.

* * *

Samus immediately charged at Mario, charging her gun and aiming. Just as it looked like she was going to get him, Mario smirked and dodged so Samus ran right past him. As soon as Samus turned, she got hit in the face with Mario's meteor smash. Flying backwards, she recovered, just as Mario, out of nowhere, side-tackled her and drove her back in the air with his coin-jump. Just as Samus tried to jump back on the stage, Mario charged up F.L.U.D.D. and sprayed her so she was too far back to jump back, resulting in a win for Mario.

Mario bowed as the crowd erupted in cheers, but once he met eyes with Peach, he seemed to lose his focus, and stopped.

Marth entered the stage, and got in position as Master Hand counted off. As the go signal was yelled, Marth and Mario stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

_Marth must've figured out rule number one_, Mario thought. _Never make the first move._

Mario knew Marth would stand there forever, so he leapt upwards to the upper part of the stage. As Marth followed him, Mario flipped backwards, flinging fireballs out of both hands.

Marth blocked them both and charged at Mario, ready to do his dolphin slash, but Mario ducked under him and repeated his meteor smash. _Although he forgets rule number two,_ Mario muttered. _Always catch your opponent by surprise._

As Marth recovered, Mario brought down his tornado and sent Marth flying again. Mario flung more fireballs, attempting to mar Marth's jump. Marth still managed to reach the edge and lashed out at Mario, who easily blocked.

Marth then ducked under the stand, and came back up behind him, doing almost a perfect copy of Ike's Aether, but Mario rolled behind him just as he landed. Mario did his Meteor smash one more time, and finally, Marth was unable to get back onto the platform.

* * *

After that battle, Falco fought Mario, and also lost, for his tendency to charge at full speed gave Mario every single chance possible to land a blow on him.

Peach got up to go back to her room after the stage was cleared, and as she went up the stairs she thought about Mario some more. He seemed bored, and he took it way easy on his rivals, was it still about her? She had planned on meeting with him today to apologize, but she didn't know if he would stay near her long enough for that.

She pondered this thought further until she bumped right into someone in the hallway, who wasn't looking where they were going either.

Startled, they both looked at each other, and Peach realized it was Mario.

"U-uh…" he said nervously.

"Mario?" Peach asked.

Mario looked at her warily.

"I'm so sorry…about y-yesterday and th-the day before…" she paused, looking in his eyes that didn't look so scared anymore.

In fact…he seemed slightly comforted.

Before she could say anything else, Samus started calling for Peach.

"Peach! Marth said he wanted to talk to you right now!"

Peach looked at Mario apologetically before rushing past him to meet Marth.

* * *

Mario immediately ran for his room, but his path to the door was blocked by Link, who smiled and moved out of the way. As Mario dashed in the room, he heard Link say something.

"Hey, Mario, you might wanna go…Sonic and I plan to annoy Samus, so anything could happen."

At that, Mario immediately raced out to the courtyard again, and sat down by his tree again.

* * *

"So you'll go?" Marth asked.

"Yes…I needed the time like this…thank you, Marth."

"Anytime," Marth replied, winking.

Peach smiled and walked towards the door to the courtyard. Marth had told her where Mario would be, if Link did as he was told. Link was trustworthy, though, so Peach came to the conclusion Mario would be in the there.

In fact, she spotted him immediately, lying down under the shade of his tree. Smiling, she made her way towards him quietly, as to not disturb his peace.

As soon as she was close enough, she let herself kneel down and look at him expectantly, although he probably noticed her the second she opened the door. Giving a small smile, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Mario?"

"Mmm?" he asked sleepily.

"I…I really am sorry…I never meant to hurt you at all-"

"It's nothing to worry about," he interrupted, shifting slightly.

Peach looked up in surprise. How was it nothing to worry about? She had scared him and hurt him in ways-

Mario suddenly sat up on his elbows, causing her to jump.

"It's alright, and I forgive you. Don't worry about me; I'm fine." He said, although his voice was slightly shaky, and he hadn't yet revealed his face to her.

Peach was silent for a minute.

"I just don't know if I can forgive myself…"

"For what?"

"For hurting you!"

Mario shifted again, but this time in surprise. There was an awkward moment of silence as Peach moved a little towards him.

"You never hurt me…You just scared me a little, that's all." He said.

Peach gave a small smirk.

"I don't believe a word of that."

Mario sat up fully now, and Peach still hadn't seen his face.

"Why are you so concerned for me?" he asked, looking in the distance.

Peach suddenly wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her cheek on his shoulder, catching him unaware and startling him.

"Because, even though it may not seem like it, I care about you very much, and I never, _ever_ wanted to make you think otherwise." She said, now noticing why he hid his face.

Mario was crying.

He stared sadly at the ground, and reached upwards to rest a hand on her arm, causing her to smile slightly.

"…Can I tell you something?" she eventually asked.

"Mmhm."

"I only teased you because I thought your expression was cute." She said, blushing in embarrassment, and almost gasping in surprise when Mario turned around and faced her with a small smile.

"I was only scared because I thought you had become different, and you hated me," he admitted, blushing as well.

Peach creased her eyebrows and threw her arms around him, giggling as Mario slowly did the same, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Saying I hate you is like saying Snake likes to cross-dress! I _love_ you, Mario! I _look up_ to you! I would _never_, under _any_ circumstances hate you, even if _you_ hated me! You're _impossible_ to hate!"

Mario gave a small, nervous laugh.

"I-I didn't know…You felt that way…about me…" he said slowly, unsure of himself.

Peach pulled away slightly so her face was inches from his.

"I always felt that way about you." She said, before pressing her lips onto his.

His eyes widened and he lost his balance on his arm that he was leaning on, so he nearly fell, but caught himself, and he blushed. Taken completely unknowingly, he didn't move, somewhat scared.

Not knowing how to react, he didn't move any further and closed his eyes until Peach pulled away.

She glanced at him in surprise; she didn't know what came over her or how she summoned up the courage to do such a thing. Now, he would probably never forgive her.

"P-princess…?" he asked meekly, blinking his eyes open and looking at her.

She expected him to get mad or upset, but his eyes melted into a warm sight and he smiled as if amused.

"You're not sick, are you?" he joked.

She looked at him in shock a minute before getting it, and she giggled a bit before running a hand down his cheek, gazing endlessly into his beautiful celestial-blue eyes, while he stared warmly at her soaring-sky blue eyes, both thinking the same loving thoughts.

"I dunno…I might be…Otherwise I never would have admitted that to you…" Peach replied softly.

She then pulled him in another embrace and ardently fondled his hair as he fervently enfolded his arms around her tightly.

**Meanwhile…**

"Mario and Pea-ch, sitting in a tree-" Samus started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonic sang.

"No, no, no, it sounds better if you say 'Peach' first." Link pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right…Okay…One, two, ready, now!"

"Peach and Mario, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Samus, Sonic, and Link sang loudly, causing Mario and Peach from through the window to look up.

All three pranksters snickered as the couple looked around in panic, and eventually stood up together and ran off so they didn't see.

**Hello! This is Fezzes64, and I came up with this story a while ago, actually. It's called 'Dreams' for a reason. First, I must explain that this story won't continue. Each chapter will be a different mini-story, one-shot, whatever you want to call it. It could do with ANYTHING. I plan on lots of them. Anyway, it's called 'Dreams' because sometimes, when I dwell too much on a subject, I have a dream about it, and when I reconcile the events in a proper order and make correct things happen, I come up with an awesome scene, but unfortunately for me, I have no idea where to put these scenes, but I have this wanting to post them anyway. I also hope some of these will inspire others as well. This is the purpose of the story. Thank you for reading! :D**

**~Fezzes64**


	2. Chapter 2: Link at Lon Lon Ranch

Dreams: Lon Lon Ranch

I ran from town square after I met Princess Zelda, and made it to the marketplace, where many people were prancing about. Startled, I raced out, eyeing the guard carefully before I made my way across the bridge. Breathing heavily, I jumped as the bridge started closing behind me.

Tired and weary, I finally spotted a place I could possibly rest. Panting, I ran the rest of the way up the hill to two tall pillars. Just when I thought it was safe to sit down, two bone-zombie creatures rose from the ground and started chasing me, so I sped up through to where this strange place led.

It looked rather nice; a house and a barn side-by-side with a narrow pathway leading to the ranch. I cautiously crept through the path, aware that I probably wasn't welcome here, and stopped as I reached the entrance to the ranch.

There was a girl's voice, and peeking through, I noticed a little girl a bit younger than I was singing to a beautiful creature I hadn't ever seen before. There were lots of them, but this one was small, maybe a baby? The bigger ones scared me a bit.

The girl's tune seemed slightly familiar, and without thinking, I took out my ocarina, and tried to work out the notes. Once I got the tune down, I started playing it, and the girl stopped singing.

I blushed as she turned and hid behind the entrance, scared she would be mad. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I let out a shaky breath, just as the girl rounded the corner.

"Gyaaaaaah!" I screamed, falling backwards, as the girl giggled.

"Hi there! I'm Malon!" she said, offering a hand to help me up.

Taking it and blushing with embarrassment, I couldn't help notice Navi, my fairy, giggle as well.

"Ohhh, you have a fairy? I'll call you 'Fairy-boy'!" Malon said, bouncing with delight and leading me to the strange four-legged creature.

"Wh-what's…that?" I asked, pointing at the being.

"Epona? This is Epona, a horse. I raise her along with my father. You can touch her."

I shook my head, pulling my hand away.

"I sing a song to her that my mother wrote. You played it before, do you want to play it again?"

I shrugged and took out my ocarina again, playing the tune she had sang. Epona looked at me and took a small step towards me, making me step back.

Suddenly, a bigger horse came near Malon, and she giggled as it nuzzled her cheek.

I slowly backed away, but I bumped right into Epona, and the horse ran away.

Another big horse galloped at me, and I tried to dive out of the way, but it reared up, neighing threateningly, mad I had scared Epona. It struck me deathly hard in the chest with its powerful hooves, sending me flying through the air and landing with a dull thud. Screaming in a pain that I'd never felt before, I clutched my ribcage and writhed on the ground, not knowing anything as everything spun around and seemed to asfixyate me.

Malon shouted too, and yelled something I couldn't decipher, and ran off, leaving me alone, crying and whimpering and sobbing while struggling to work a way to handle the pain as the horses around me thundered about, unaware.

The horse that hit me started charging at me again, and I couldn't do anything. Just as it seemed it was going to kill me, Epona, of all horses neighed fiercely at it, and the horse stopped and backed off.

Still gripping my chest, I looked at Epona, who gazed at me curiously, sniffing my face. Then, she started trying to lift me up with her nose, and I brushed my fingers over her soft mane. She did a jerking motion, and I sat up slowly, leaning on her for support. Eventually, she guided me onto her back, and as I lay on my stomach, she trotted towards the gate where Malon and a strange man were running towards us.

"Fairy-boy! Fairy-boy! Are you alright?!" Malon asked, panicked.

I didn't answer, giving short, rapid, and uneven breaths and just barely rubbing my hand over Epona's mane.

The man tried to scoop me up, but he touched my chest and I cried out in pain, nearly falling off of Epona trying to push his hands away.

The man muttered something to Malon, and she nodded vigorously. The man shrugged and started leading Epona towards the house.

On the way, he asked "Now, son, what's your name?"

Malon blushed, not really knowing, and I breathed "Link…" wincing as the effort of just that made my chest hurt.

"Lenny? That's an interesting name…" the man said. "My name's Talon, and this is Lon Lon Ranch."

"No, daddy, he said 'Link'." Malon said

"Oh."

I nodded vaguely, my half-lidded eyes becoming heavier as Epona went into the house, most likely something she'd never done before.

A woman stood in the house, and at the sight of Epona and I, she gasped.

"T-Talon?!" she asked, still staring.

"Malon says she found this boy by the ranch playing Epona's song on his ocarina, and as she introduced him to Epona, he scared a horse and it attacked him." Talon explained.

The woman knelt down by me as I lay pitifully on Epona's back, by legs around her back and my cheek pressed on her neck.

"Oh, you poor, poor boy…Talon, do you mind if we use your room?"

"No, please use it."

The woman nodded and put an arm around my back and gently easing me off the horse. She slid me off, assisting me by letting me lean on her and stand.

She slowly led me up the stairs to a bedroom, and lay me down on the low bed softly, then rolled me onto my back. Malon and Talon watched carefully as she cut my tunic on the side to allow easy access to my stomach and observed my wounds.

At that, my eyes became too heavy and I gradually dozed off, the woman's gentle touch aiding me to dreams.

I awoke the next morning alone in the room, and I realized a lot of things at once. First, it didn't hurt to breath anymore, second, my green tunic had been sewn back together, and third, my chest was bandaged.

I sat up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the light, and jumped as Malon burst in.

"Fairy-boy! You're okay!" she said, running towards me.

I nodded slowly and blinked a couple of times, and looked around for my Deku shield and sword, but to no avail.

"U-uh…Where's-"

"Your things? Mom put them in the other room. Why do you need them anyway?"

"U-um…"

Malon's mother walked in, and a smile lit her face as she spotted me.

"Link, right? Breakfast is ready."

I looked at her in shock.

"Wha-h-how can I-"

"Please, we owe you since our horse hurt you."

I looked hopelessly at the ground and eventually took a deep breath and nodded.

It had been a while since I had a good breakfast, anyway.

Eggs, bacon, it was delicious, and I couldn't thank the Lon family enough. I spent a little time with the chickens and I visited the cows, but I remained away from the horses. I guess I was afraid of them.

Soon, I said that I had to go, and despite their lure to stay and forget my quest, I waved and ran off, my last sight being Malon singing to Epona.

**Hello, hello, hello, it be me! Yes, I know this wasn't as long as the first chapter, and I know in The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, Malon doesn't show her mother, and I know this didn't really happen, but I thought it would be cute if Link was afraid of horses, but not Epona. I want to decide what the next chapter will be about, but I can't..**

**It's either Link in Gerudo valley, Mario trapped in a dream, or Concert at the Smash Mansion…If you could PM me which you prefer, I promise I'll make it longer than this.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Fezzes64**


	3. Chapter 3: Mario trapped in a dream

Dreams: Mario trapped in a dream

I lay awake in my bed for a while, my thoughts being with Mario and his warning about Bowser. He had said Bowser planned something to do with our sleep, but I honestly had no idea what he meant.

Sooner or later, I dozed off, hugging a pillow close and smiling at the fantasy of Mario kissing me.

_I awoke in a dark chamber, with a large koopa with spikes on his shell laughing at something through a glass wall. There was a sound like something activating and the koopa turned to me._

"_Hello, my princess. My name is Bowser, and I'm so glad I managed to save you from the beast."_

"_Wh-what…?" I stuttered._

_I realized with a startling jolt that all I really remembered was my name._

"_Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I'm afraid he erased most of your memory…Do you at least remember me?" he asked._

"_N-no…"_

"_Well, look at this," he said, gesturing through the glass wall._

_I sat up, realizing I was just sitting on a large pile of multi-colored blankets, and stood, walking over to what he seemed so keen to show me._

_I gasped in horror._

_There was a large room down through what I saw, and it was mainly metal; the walls, and everything else. In the center of the room was what appeared to be a table with lots of tubes plugged into the lower part. In the middle of the table, forced to lie down, was a man, who was bleeding in many places and was breathing heavily with his eyes closed tightly. In fear._

"_Wh-what-"_

"_My princess, this is the beast."_

"_B-but he looks harmless!"_

"_Oh, contraire, princess, he may not look like much, but alas, I have finally put an end to his dictatorship, and managed to seal him in that room for…" Bowser started laughing evilly._

"_F-for what?" I squeaked._

"_For torture!"_

_I blinked as Bowser pressed a button on the big, ominous machine in front of us, and peering down at the man, I gasped again as the table started electrocuting him._

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed, causing me to sway._

"_N-no! Stop, stop! Can't you see your hurting him?!" I cried, not able to stand it._

"_Why, yes, princess, that's the point."_

"_No! Turn it off! I demand you to turn it OFF!" I shouted, crying and unable to look at the man any longer._

_Bowser looked taken aback by my outburst, but shrugged and pressed a button, and the machine slowly stopped, occasionally letting out a small flicker of electricity._

"_Now let me go see him."_

"_Wha-no, princess, he's dangerous-"_

"_Look, you, I don't know what's going on here, but one; there's no way he could hurt me while he's secured like that, two; you would be watching me the whole time whether I like it or not, and three; I know how to defend myself, thank you very much." I said, my voice shaky but firm._

_Bowser looked at me in shock._

"_B-but…Oh, fine." He stated, pressing another button revealing a doorway._

_Stepping through it, I realized it led to stairs, so I walked down them until I was on the man's level._

_Approaching him cautiously, I observed the metal rings bounding his wrists and ankles, and what he actually looked like up close._

_He had chestnut-brown hair and a black mustache, and he was shirtless, revealing strong stomach muscles, yet his hands were gloved. He wore only torn blue pants and black socks, and he was bleeding in the places he's been cut._

_He looked terrified, and he didn't seem to notice me with his eyes squeezed shut. His chest moved up and down rapidly, yet unevenly, and the bracelet-like binds were also cutting into his finely-tanned skin._

_I finally made it to where I was five feet from the table, and gently lay a hand on his arm._

_He jumped and his eyes opened, and as he let out big, scared breaths, they widened and he finally spotted me._

"_G-go…" he muttered, although I hardly heard him._

"_I-I'm sorry?" I asked._

_He was scaring me a bit as well._

"_G-go…Go away b-before he gets y-you…" he said, more clearly this time. _

_There was a note of urgency in his striking voice, and for a reason I failed to identify, I was attracted to him, yet he seemed familiar in a small way._

"_No…I don't want to leave you," I said, mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, a deep celestial blue that almost made me think of the stars._

"_D-don't worry about me, just go!" he said, his urgency growing._

_In answer, I observed the cuff on his wrist nearest to me, and realized it was somewhat loose, so I slowly put my own hand on it, making the man stare in fear. I realized it was easy to pull up, and it was somewhat hot, so I pried it off._

_So fast it scared me, the man sat up with his free arm and literally punched the restraint on his other hand off, then flexing his hand, making fire, he burned off the ones on his ankles._

_I took a step back at this._

"_Y-you're a…"_

"_Fire Wielder, yes." He finished for me, standing up and glaring at something._

_I looked up as well and realized Bowser was coming down angrily, huffing fire out of his nostrils. I took another step back as the koopa and the man got in battle position._

"_I will not let you go without a fight," Bowser said angrily._

_The man, who turned out to be slightly shorter than me, didn't reply, but instead leapt all the way up above the glass wall, which wasn't less than three stories, and, using his right arm and leg to push off, he flipped at least five times, his fists held together charging up, and he landed on Bowser's head, making a giant explosion that blew me backwards._

_The man suddenly appeared way high up in the air, flipping a few more times before landing in front of me back on the table ever so gracefully and watched Bowser struggle to stand up._

"_I'm n-not done y-yet…" Bowser said. "For the princess!"_

_He charged up something in his mouth, a fiery blast strong enough to kill the moment it was touched, and realizing this, since I was in the path of it, I froze, too scared to move._

_I wasn't the only one to notice, and the man peered behind himself at me, and suddenly jumped up just as Bowser released the blow._

_It all went in slow motion. Just as I thought it was going to hit me, the man landed just behind me and scooped me up, and without even time to gasp, he jumped again, just as the beam of destruction made the wall explode._

_Landing and shielding me from the bits of wall with himself, the man took off as the smoke died down with me still in his arms. I didn't even see what happened to Bowser, but what shocked me the most is that this battle seemed way too easy for the man._

_Wh-who are you?" I coped to ask._

"_I'm not really that sure anymore," the man answered. "All I know is my name."_

_At least there was something similar about us._

"_Bowser said he ended you tyranny." I pointed out._

_The man frowned._

"_I've no idea what you're talking about."_

_He ran in silence for a while, and I realized I really shouldn't trust him, yet I felt it was okay to. Despite the fact it felt kind of awkward to be pressed against his bare chest while he held me bridal-style, it was alright. At least we were going to survive._

"_Princess?" he suddenly asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why do I feel like I know you?"_

_I looked at him, yet he was staring straight ahead._

"_I could ask you the same question."_

_He nodded._

_Finally, he burst out of the strange place into night air, and still ran, either to get away or to go somewhere._

"_By the way, my name's Peach." I said._

"_I feel like I've only ever called you 'Princess'."_

_I smiled._

"_Oh, and my name's Mario." He realized he never mentioned it and blushed slightly._

"_Mario…I like that name…It…sounds like a bell…" I said, looking at the stars, really meaning what I said._

"_Does it now?"_

"_Yes."_

_Eventually, he started running through a forest, and once he made it inside a clearing, he stopped and set me down._

_I took note that he wasn't breathing hard despite his speed and distance that he had run._

"_You're not tired?"_

"_No. You?"_

"_Kind of, yes."_

_He finally turned to look at me._

"_We should stop for the night here and see if we can continue in the morning."_

_I suddenly smirked._

_Looking at me in question, Mario frowned._

"_What?"_

"_You don't plan to do anything _improper _to me, do you?" I said, nearly giggling at his reaction._

"_Wh-what?! No! Why in the worlds would I do that?!" He was blushing madly and his eyes were widened as he staggered back a step, looking at me with a horrified expression._

"_Relax, Mario, I was just teasing you!" I said, waving it off._

_Mario took a big breath and sat down completely opposite from where I was._

_I smiled warmly at him, but he didn't notice._

_Giving a small yawn, I closed my eyes and lay down, wondering if Mario was uncomfortable, but eventually falling asleep, dreaming about Mario beating Bowser again._

My eyes slowly opened, and I gasped, sitting up and realizing it was all a dream, yet I was in Bowser's castle somehow, with Mario awake as I.

We both looked the same as we did in the dream, he being shirtless and me in a pink sundress for some reason.

I looked at him, and he looked at me for a second, before we both exclaimed each other's names and threw our arms around one another.

"Mario, th-that was too weird!" I said, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I know! Stars, I'm just glad you're okay, Princess!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

We stayed in the position for a second longer before the door burst open revealing Bowser, who was still beat up.

"MARIO!" He roared, stomping towards us.

All Mario did was pick me up again and leap up through a window in the ceiling and land on the roof, leaping off and sprinting even after hitting ground.

I smiled; things were back to normal now and everything made sense.

As we ran past Mario and Luigi's old house, Mario seemed relieved as my castle came in sight. Running across the bridge inside, he finally set me down just as Toadsworth ran in the room.

"P-Peach! Mario! What have you two been doing?! And where's your shirt?! You didn't do anything to Peach, did you?!" He demanded, shaking his cane.

Mario, bewildered again, looked at him in shock.

"N-no! How many times to I have to say it?! I'm not going to do anything to her!"

"Then why-"

I whispered to Mario that I'd explain, and he ran off upstairs to his room to finally get his shirt back.

**^^' SLIGHTLY longer…Uhum…Yeah, I KNOW it said Mario trapped in a dream, yet it's in Peach's point of view…I guess I only made it Mario because he was the one getting tortured…But anyway, I think I'm going to do Link in Gerudo Valley next…**

**Who cried when Mario was getting tortured? I did. D': **

**By the way, if you noticed Mario said he was a 'Fire Wielder', I have a reason. First, it's sort of like 'Fire BENDER', from Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I made it 'Wielder' partially because it sounded cool and partially because I was thinking of '**_**WielderofBlade**_**' an awesome author who's writing an awesome story.**

**~Fezzes64**


	4. Chapter 4: You are indispensable to me

'**You are indispensable to me, Will Henry'**

**WARNING: This chapter may be very scary, compared to the real book, it's nothing, but from my personal favorite novel, my favorite characters reveal feelings, some of which were already revealed had you read the novel, but others not. If I totally change your opinion on my authorhood, I apologize deeply and sincerely.**

It was those words that kept me up that night, the night after I killed the mother _Anthropophagus_. I heard him voice repeating those words, over and over again, until I got to the point I almost screamed back at him, as the illusion of him yelling my name seemed all too real.

If I could ever understand the way Dr. Pellinore Warthrop thought, maybe I would be more inclined to stay by his side, although I still did. I never loved him; he wasn't my father, and both he and my mother were dead. The memory still lingered in my mind, alike a fly buzzing irritably at a windowpane. I was changed for life after that, and ever since the Monstrumologist took me in, I could never decide if it were for better or if it were for worse.

Although it seemed a Herculean task, I finally managed to close my eyes and fall into a dream, not unlike Alice falling into a rabbit hole. Time stretched its long and lanky arms until finally-Oh, the joy!-it rested its gaze upon the stars and let the gentle kiss of the wind lull its being to sleep.

* * *

He was indispensable to me. I couldn't put it any other way. I checked Will Henry's arm again today, since after John Kearns pushed him into the trap as bait, he was unable to fight after killing two of the monstrous creatures, but yet he still killed the third largest and fiercest... I'd never thought it possible Will Henry-Of all people, a boy!-could kill such a scandalous and horrific being, an _Anthropophagus_. These monsters had an average height of seven feet, it's off springs taller than I myself was. They appeared headless, their mouths in their stomachs and eyes on their shoulders, with rows, and many an endless row of sharp teeth. They fed upon human flesh, and were usually satisfied with females between the ages of thirteen and fourteen, a juvenile just blossoming into womanhood.

Why, I still yet ask myself, had I kept Will Henry? A boy of only twelve, he was my apprentice after his own father, who died an unfortunate death after an illness he caught on one of our expeditions. I took him in after both his parents burned. I took him in after I moved on. But why? Why, I ask myself.

Slowly, I stood up from my study and went up the stairs, the old wood creaking softly. I reached my bedroom, reached for the knob, but thought it over and instead went over to Will Henry's room. I slowly opened the door, wincing at the slightest sound and cautiously crept into the room.

There, the poor boy lay asleep on his bed, ill at ease, possibly for a dream. I slid into the chair next to his bed and awkwardly stretched out a hand, not really knowing what to do. As my father never really gave me any love, I realized I'd been taking it out somewhat on Will Henry. Humble, and sentimental, the boy had given me services I wouldn't expect from someone like him. Laying my hand on his forehead, I gave the smallest of smiles as Will Henry murmured something illegible in his slumber.

I looked at his hat hanging on his bedpost, the one and only thing he had left of his old life, the life he had before me. I realized with a startling jolt that I was really all he had, as me with him. I cared for him, I told myself, I was concerned for him, and I didn't even notice. Face palming, I jumped as Will Henry shifted in his unstable stagnation and pulled my arm closer, snuggling it in his childish hunger for comfort.

I tried in vain to pull it away-Oh, what a strong grip that boy had! Sighing in both frustration and defeat, I sat there grudgingly, resting my cheek in my other free hand, until early morning, when I snapped awake and pulled my hand with little force away.

Darting down the stairs, I splashed cold water on my face and arms, made myself look pale, and immediately dashed into bed, ready to make the familiar call.

"_Will Henreeeee!_"

He hastened into my bedplace, groggy and tired, and said "Yes, sir?"

"Snap to, Will Henry, _snap to!_" I said. "We've lots to do today!"

_Yes, my dear child, mosters are real. I happen to have one hanging in my basement._

***Gasps* A scary story by ME?! What am I thinking?! Okay, I know it wasn't as scary as I warned, but I'm guessing it served well to those whom have never read 'The Monstrumologist'. It's a beautifully descriptive book, but it's EXTREMELY scary. Very scary. Don't read unless you want horrid nightmares. 'Tis my first horror novel I've ever read. If you ever do read it, please don't blame me if you were scared to death. You have been warned.**

**~Fezzes64**


	5. Chapter 5: Child Army

Child Army

Link

I awoke to soft footsteps around me, and evil muttering, and I knew immediately not to get up.

I had been asleep like I normally was, in a sheltered spot curled up under my Hylian shield, which I was glad I was small enough to fit in. The only bad thing would be if someone thought a random Hylian shield on the ground was strange, and lifted it up, revealing me, which in this case, just happened.

Based on their gait, I judged there were four, three female, one male, all Gerudo. They prowled around me, as if they already knew I was in here.

"Alright, on my count, throw him up in the air, and get the noose ready." Murmured a voice.

Ganondorf.

"One…Two…"

Panic clawed at me and I was almost unable to move, and just as millions of thoughts flew past, a completely different voice shouted "THREE!"

I heard a new set of steps dash in, and the sound of knuckles striking flesh was heard.

"GAAAH-Who are you?!" Ganondorf shouted.

At that moment, I revealed myself, back flipping and getting in fighting position to see a boy, a strange boy who definitely wasn't a Hylian with some kind of red hooded jacket with the hood thrown over his head. He fought with some kind of bright white light, and knew he was a Star-Wielder from some other world. The boy had…a rather feminine shape to his body, in fact, I was doubtful he was a boy at all.

Ganondorf's minions then advanced on me, smiling evilly, but the boy jumped an unnatural height over Ganondorf and took all three female Gerudos' out with just a spin-kick. Gasping, I backed up, but found that I was cornered in a gathering of trees.

The boy flashed a dark look at me, and turned just as another person joined the melee, a boy with a rusty brown hooded jacket.

They both heaved Ganondorf high in the air, the red-clad one with his Star-Power and the brown-clad one with his strength. Together, they hoisted him up, and hurled him into the river, where he frantically thrashed about and was carried away by the current.

Then, they both simultaneously turned to me, both lowering to the ground, both staring at me in a disconcerting manner.

The first boy lifted his hood with one of his black fingerless-gloved hands, and I realized-he _was_ a girl! Her piercing ice-blue eyes should've been cold like the color it originated from, but instead they were warm and kind…Same as the brown-dressed boy's pale green eyes next to her.

I was afraid-and mesmerized-at the same time. Their expressions softened, and they took a small step towards me.

"Link, we mean no harm to you." The red jacketed one said.

"We came in a call for help, rather." The green-eyed brunette said.

"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

After I saw their performance, I seriously hoped they really were on my side; they could easily take me out and most likely get rid of me for good, but to the red-clad blonde, I felt something I couldn't explain, some sort of comfort just by looking at her.

Something must have revealed it in my expression, because she looked at me somewhat strangely.

The green-eyed brunette took the other's shoulder, and they both approached me slowly. They appeared at least two or three years older than me…and yet they were older and wiser.

"Link," the blonde started slowly. "My name is Madz, and this is Gryphon. We need your help."

The one called Gryphon smiled kindly and knelt next to me, and the one called Madz slowly squatted in front of me.

"W-why do you need _my_ help?" I was getting more and more frightened. How did they know my name? What race were they? Where did they come from?

Madz gave a small chuckle.

"Don't be afraid; we have no wish to hurt you. I have a few friends I need to gather to help me, and one of them suggested you."

"Who suggested me?"

"Zelda."

Silence rang like a bell, and dread dropped hard in my chest. A cold chill suddenly flew past and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was run, run far away and never look back.

Madz reached out, startling me and touched my hand, perhaps a gesture of reassurance? I couldn't tell.

"Link…The Hero of Time…Have you heard the story of the Legendary Seven?" Gryphon asked.

"Y-yes."

Then it clicked.

It was them! I was in the presence of two of the Legendary Seven! It was my favorite legend in the Kokiri Forest. How could I not see it?

Madz, Aka, Lonesome warrior, the leader of the seven, the one who was first recognized by the Prophecy, excellent at running, and has the power of the stars in her hands.

Gryphon, Aka, Eternal Warrior, third Co-leader, good friend of Madz in school, high in the manner of strength, known mainly for loyalty to the Seven.

How was I included in their destiny?

Madz seemed to read my mind and said "If you recall, the Legend stated I would form a special army. It will be called 'The Child Army', and will be formed out of the worthy fighters that are under the age of fifteen. At ten, you qualify."

It took me a minute to find words.

"Who else is in the army?"

"No one, yet. Not unless you join."

Gryphon then spoke up.

"Keep in mind that you do have a choice. Right now, you control the worlds, so choose carefully."

He was right. If I was asked by the Legends to join some kind of special army, then if I chose the wrong path, the worlds could go into paradox. I had to do what felt right and true.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to find the way my heart-acting as a compass-pointed; North or South, Yes or no, what was the proper decision?

Two arms suddenly wrapped around me, and absentmindedly, I accepted the hug without even meaning to. Madz pulled me close, maybe in a motherly sign? I didn't know, I didn't _know._

"Yes," I whispered.

I didn't even say that, it was me, but it wasn't. Maybe it was the right, maybe it was the wrong, but my heart felt it right.

Over Madz's shoulder, I saw Gryphon smile warmly and gently gestured with his hand behind himself.

Madz then stood up, pulling me with her and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I feel this is the right path for you, Link. You've endured more than anyone I've ever met, and I have no right at all to ask you to add even more." She then whispered "A young boy like you should never have to carry this much."

As if to emphasize her point, she placed both hands on my shoulders and gingerly squeezed them.

Gryphon came up behind us, his green eyes shining with a million emotions.

"Welcome to the journey, Link."

Will Henry

"GYAH!" I cried out, in shock.

I awoke in my bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking, my lower lip quivering slightly.

I had dreamt of Warthrop, all the monsters we'd ever encountered together, and death, all mixed in a tornado of nightmare, building anxiety and forcing me to release it like a tea kettle, a high-pitched shrill shriek of fear.

At the same time my shout erupted, there was a loud thump, a hiss of disapproval and frantic scuttling.

I immediately stood up, a grave mistake in my part, exposing all my weak points in my flimsy pajamas.

Then I remembered the book.

I lunged for it, being my only gift from Dr. Warthrop, sitting innocently upon my desk, and instead somehow managed to knock it on the floor in front of me, and it flipped to a random page.

I looked around for a minute, and when all was silent, I thought I must have been going crazy.

I looked back at the book, but before I closed it, the drawings on the page caught my eye.

It was seven people, all about my age, each with a different color jacket with a hood. Red, green, navy blue, sky blue, purple, white, and a rusty brown.

The girl in the center, a blue-eyed blonde was wearing the red. Next to her were the words 'Madz: Lonesome Warrior', and in matched the drawing's expression. She almost looked sad.

One of the other girls beside her, who only really caught my eye with her Brown, feathered wings was labeled 'Samantha: Winged Warrior', and she appeared as if she was looking directly past my shoulder, her mouth open slightly as if to warn me of something.

Lonesome and Winged. Interesting.

The page was titled 'The Seven Legends', and I guessed these kids represented the Seven.

I ran through the information of all of them, and I sort of got how the legend went.

It started with Madz in school, who gradually met all these others. Madz never had made many friends; she apparently considered friendship a test, looking for the certain qualities of a proper friend. She preferred the shy people over the popular people, and yet was somewhat famous herself. She was chosen by a prophecy to help with a woman named Peach (A strange name, but that's just me,) and a man named Mario who were supposed to seal each other's heart and soul and defeat the 'Soul of Pure Evil'…Whatever that was. Madz was called 'Lonesome Warrior' because she was destined to be alone, meaning she would never fall in love. It stated in the book she would watch with envy as all the others around her fell in love, the strongest emotion in her opinion. 'It'd been her greatest desire', and she would never see it happen. She would later be called upon to create a 'Special Army'.

Samantha was named 'Winged Warrior' for obvious purposes, her brown wings that were oddly enough the same shade of her brunette hair. Her emerald green eyes were a symbol of innocence when a strange planet called Solara formed her. She would later become the first Co-leader of the Seven, and would be one of the helpers on gathering the members of the 'Special army' and would guide them with the others through all worlds.

What did 'All Worlds' mean?

A scuffling sound made me jump, and I stood up, taking the book.

There was a movement in my small area of a bedroom in the shadows, and I clutched the book closer in fear, when two girls and a boy stepped out, seemingly out of nowhere. But…The first two looked a lot like…

"Hello, Will Henry," the first girl greeted. "My name is Madz and this is Samantha and Link." She gestured to the girl and the younger boy.

"Madz and Samantha," I echoed weakly.

I noticed the younger boy-Link- seemed to hold the first girl's arm as if she were his mother, which I doubted, of course, but I could be wrong.

"Will Henry, you know about us? Since when?" the girl, excuse me, Samantha, inquired.

"S-since three seconds ago…"

"Good," Madz stated.

I suddenly met the younger boy's eyes.

He was at least three years younger than I myself was, and had these beautiful eyes that had such a naïve look about them that I literally melted inside, just by looking at him.

Link tugged on Madz's jacket, and he whispered something to her, and when she nodded, he addressed me.

"William James Henry…My name is Link of Hyrule. Madz and Samantha, two of the Seven, as you know now, and the 'Special Army' they were supposed to collect…Is…A child army."

"A-a Child Army?!"

"Yes, for qualifying children under the age of fifteen." He replied evenly. "You qualify."

"H-how did I qualify?"

"You were suggested." Samantha spoke up.

"By who?"

"Dr. Pellinore Warthrop."

Samantha tried to hold her laughter, but didn't manage to, and I guessed it was at my absurd expression.

"But it's true." Said Madz.

"Indeed it is," a different, yet all too familiar voice said.

All of us turned, me in shock, to see Dr. Warthrop standing in the doorway, leaning casually on the door frame. One other boy stood behind him.

"Will Henry, meet Gryphon," The Monstrumologist said, gesturing behind him.

Gryphon was the boy in the Rusty Brown jacket. Now I recognized him.

Gryphon gave a small shy wave, and just as I was about to ask, Madz answered for me.

"Gryphon is the Eternal Warrior, and, as you thought, one of the Seven. You were chosen by Solara to help us, and we truly do need your help."

"Why not Dr. Warthrop?" I asked meekly, knowing it was a mistake.

"Because he's too old." Samantha blurted, hiding laughter.

Startled, I looked at the Monstrumologist, but to my utter surprise, he was laughing! This caused everyone else to laugh too, leaving I the only one not.

Getting serious, he spoke.

"Will Henry, however ludicrous her statement is, it is true. The child army is only to consist of children under the age of fifteen, and I of course, am not under that age." Dr. Warthrop said.

I muttered a "Yes, sir."

"Come, there is much to explain, Will Henry. To both you and Link. We must make haste on our part and travel swiftly." Madz said.

"Indeed, we must continue gathering our Child Army, and embark on the journey…" Samantha continued.

"And fight alongside one another to save the worlds from destruction." Gryphon finished.

This brought up an important question.

"Um…What exactly are we fighting?"

The three turned to me.

"We are fighting a force more gruesome than an Anthropophagus, Wendigo, Magnificum, anything you can think of, more like a thousand of them. We are fighting a force that only has eyes for a world in its control, a world indescribable to anyone who's never seen it." All three responded in perfect harmony.

"D-does this mean-"

"Yes, Will Henry, it means you have to leave me." Dr. Warthrop said.

"B-but sir-"

"Do not worry, Will Henry. We will be reunited sooner than you think."

He was about to do a classic dramatic turn on his heel, but before he could do so, I surprised myself by suddenly leaping into him before he could leave and gripping his coat(A coat…?) so tightly I could have been dying.

"Will Henry…" he said softly, in surprise due to my action.

"I-I don't want to leave you, sir…" I said.

Madz suddenly came up behind me and patted my back reassuringly.

"It's alright, Will Henry, he's not going to abandon you and leave, but this is important." She said quietly.

"She is right," Gryphon said. "Without you, I doubt anything would get done."

I reluctantly let go of the doctor, grudgingly wiping away the tears from my eyes and stood next to Madz as the doctor turned to leave.

The last, small bit I took note on from him was the tears shining on his face.

**Hello! Yes, I'm alive...Fortunately...But anyway, this is only two people from Madz's child army. I have two more I'm going to do, but I need an opinion on which of the Legendary Seven go with me to find them. Samantha and Gryphon have come with me, and of course will be there, but the others...**

**The Seven are Madz, Samantha, and Gryphon obviously, and then there's Billy, Brian, Ice, and Lexia.**

**The Child army so far has:**

**Young Link (Legend of Zelda)**

**Will Henry (The Monstrumologist)**

**The child army will SOON have:**

**Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender)**

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)**

**I do need more in the Child Army...If anyone has any ideas, they are welcome, and I need to know with whom of the Seven...I would put a poll, but I have a more important one...Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**May the monsters spare your soul...**

**~Fezzes64**


	6. Chapter 6: Italy's Nightmare

Dreams: Italy's Nightmare: Revised

Germany sat by the window of his room, observing the moonlight with mild interest. He remembered what America and Russia promised, and couldn't sleep because of it. 'We will curse you all with nightmares'…What did it mean?

Germany glanced at his bed in which Italy currently lay on. He seemed alright, smiling stupidly and saying 'Ve…~' occasionally.

He sighed and turned out to the window again, when the moon somehow…Changed. It lasted for a millisecond, and more likely that no one else noticed it, but Germany saw it. It appeared…Grayer?

Then, there was a soft whine behind him.

Slowly, and in concern, Germany turned to look at Italy, who rolled over and somehow seemed afraid.

"Italy?"

Germany nearly gasped and covered his mouth by asking the soft question. Why would he be concerned?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Italy suddenly shrieked, awaking with a start and shooting up, screaming almost at the top of his lungs.

"ITALY! VHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Germany demanded, startled by Italy, and mad about it.

Italy's chest was heaving with heavy breaths that only made his quivering worse. He slowly looked at Germany, his Topaz eyes filling with tears and widening with fear.

"G-G-G-Germany…I-I'm going b-b-back t-to my r-room…" Italy said, sliding off the bed and literally staggering towards the door.

"Wait." Germany said.

He didn't know it, but that word scared Italy nearly to death, and he rammed into the door from being startled enough to jump, and hit his head.

"O-oww…"

"Italy! Vhat's the matter? Why…?"

Italy slowly sat down with his back against the door and pulled his knees to his chest.

"N-n-nothing, G-Germany-"

Germany was obviously not convinced, and Italy knew it.

"Italy, vhat happened!?"

When Italy didn't answer, Germany went to Italy, picked him up, and almost tossed him back on the bed. Italy kept muttering something very shakily, and he was still crying.

"I-it was j-just a d-dream…Only a d-dream…N-nothing more…"

"Italy…" Germany started softly. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Italy nodded slowly, but that set off more shaking cries.

"Vhat vas it about? Can you tell me?"

Italy nodded again, and turned his head slightly to face Germany.

"I-I was in a dark room…I w-was strapped t-to a chair…Busbey's chair…and th-there was laughing…E-Everynation was there, and Everynation I couldn't s-see…Then, there was a yellow l-light and the white walls of th-the room I realized w-were stained with b-blood…MY blood…and my h-heart was c-cascading with it. Then, everynation appeared r-right in front of me, with T-Turkey at the front…" By now, Italy was practically sobbing the words.

"All had a weapon, and all were aimed at me…Turkey raised a knife to throw at me, but then y-you said 'Wait'…Y-you raised a gun…Held it a moment, then p-pulled the t-trigger…"

Italy' entire frame now shook with his wracking weeps and Germany looked at him wide-eyed. Why would Italy have a dream like that? And why would he be so worried about him shooting Italy? Was this what Russia and America meant by Nightmare?

Germany's gaze softened at Italy's pitiful state, and he sat down on the bed beside his Italian ally, who flinched and shied away.

"Italy…I promise I'll never hurt you. Ever. Although it may be hard to believe…You are really…My only friend."

Italy didn't reply, or show any reaction for that matter.

Germany sighed and knew what Italy wanted…no, needed. He held up his arms and gestured for Italy to come closer.

"Italy…It's alright…Come here."

Italy seemed to shrink away in fear.

"B-b-but wh-what if you-"

"I von't snap your neck, doofus."

Italy cringed at the thought, and slowly went into Germany's arms. Germany wrapped his arms around the frightened Italian and murmured soothing phrases in German.

"Es ist Okay, Italien, keine wird immer weh tun...Sie sind prima, keine Angst…"

"M-Mmmm…"

Germany suddenly thought of something funny and smiled.

"Möchten Sie einige Wurst?"

"Ah…Che cosa?"

Germany realized he spoke in German again, and he translated.

"Would you like some Wurst?"

"….Not right now."

"Okay."

Italy found Germany's kind and concerned tone of voice soothing, and he snuggled into Germany's warm arms, suddenly cold.

After a few moments, Italy spoke again.

"G-G-Germany-"

"Vhat is it? You can tell me."

"N-no, n-not that-"

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-you're squishing me!"

Germany realized he'd been squeezing Italy so hard the poor man couldn't breathe, so he immediately let off some of the pressure.

"Ah…Sorry…"

"It's alright."

The two nations looked at each other, and then burst out laughing, finally cured of the nightmare's terror.

Germany then affectionately ruffled Italy's hair and stood up.

"How late is it? Oh…It's six in the morning…Well, I'll start on breakfast. You?"

"I-Imma go with you." Italy stood up and suddenly seemed very sleepy.

Germany let out an amused chuckle and pulled Italy so his forehead bumped into his shoulder.

"Come on, then."

"Grazie…"

"Anytime."

Germany led Italy out of the room, but as soon as they left, a small chuckling was heard.

"Good job, Russia!"

"Shh! America, they'll hear you!" China scolded.

"I feel like a stalker…" Russia said.

"Ah hon hon hon~! Russia, this is my everyday life." France laughed.

Just then, the allies heard a conversation in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Britain! Did you sleep well?"

Yes, thank you, Germany. I have no idea how to thank you enough for letting me stay the night. Italy, did you have that nightmare? America said he'd make Russia do something…"

"Yes, but I'm fine now."

"Ah, good. Cheers, now, lads."

"Indeed. Oh, and by the way, the allies have been in my room all night. Would you care to help me be rid of them?"

"Ha, it would be my pleasure…"

The allies all looked at each other.

"Aw, crap! Britain's here!"

"Shut it, America!"

Then, the door slowly started to open.

"Uh…RUN!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Italy peered in the room, shocked by the screaming, and unknowing of the allies former presence.

"Wh-what? What?!"

**Ha ha...Pasta~! XD I like to write stories when Italy's sad for some reason. XD I like Germany-Comforting-Italy stories...:3 It says 'Revised' at the top because I wrote it out once in my Time Consuming Journal, but it wasn't as good as this. XD NOTE: I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING ANYTHING.**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
